The affect of the Great War
by NonleadedSage
Summary: AU:Soul survivor's son was never born. His wife died from vault 111, Soul survivor has to cope without her and other medical problems. Will the despair of the wasteland eat him up?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This story is going to be focusing** **on the Soul Survivor and his problems, it is an AU meaning Shaun was never born and Nora died from Vault 111** **experiment. It might have a love story in this so if you like that stay around? Well now that I am done promoting myself. I want to say constructive criticism is welcome, but slandering my fic is not. I do not own anything except the special shitty situations these characters get themselves into. Sad that I actually have to say that. Enjoy!**

What the hell happened? The sun almost blinded me as I came out of vault 111. Everything was destroyed and I mean everything. When I entered the vault with many other citizens from a town named Sanctuary. I used to live there, before everything went to shit. Me and my wife had just signed up for vault-tec not even hours before the alarms went off. Vault-tec wanted us in the vault because of my military history at least that is what they said. What I didn't know was that I would be on life support for about 200 years. I did some research from what little information that was left from the terminals and such. What I found out would make most people sick to their stomach. Of course I had an experience with the great U.S army. So there were worst things I have experienced. There were about 32 test subjects including me and my wife Nora. All but one died from life support failure. That one was me, I think this was when the scientists stopped checking up on us regularly. While we were on ice so to speak, the security staff was getting restless. There was this thing called a waiting period before anyone could leave the vault. I can't remember, but it was something like 120 days, the catch was that there was only enough supplies till that waiting period was over. The Overseer didn't want to leave the vault or even open the door because he believed there was still too much radiation outside. So as you would expect the security staff shot up all the scientists and the Overseer. With that the only ones in vault were the 32 test subjects. The exact test was to see what were the effects of cryostasis on unsuspecting victims for an extended period of time. The life support was still on, but it slowly killed off some of the test subjects to keep most of the population alive. I just turned out to be the lucky one and was the last to perish. I also found out that someone somewhere opened my cryostasis chamber remotely.

The question is who opened it? I may never know, but I do send my silent thanks to that person. The world I left is nothing compared to the world I came back to. I thought maybe more would of been done over those years, but of course I can't judge anything from the first sight. I decided it was best that I went back to my old home to see what was left.

XXX

When I got to the house I was pleasantly and morbidly surprised, Codsworth was there. "How Codsworth how are you still here?" I asked dumbfounded. Codsworth seemed hurt by my question. "Sir Caleb you surely didn't think a little bit of radiation could stop me" it was even a question. "You don't look so good better not let the mistress see you in that state."

My face went pale, "Codsworth she is dead". Codsworth looked at me with all three of his robotic eyes. "These horrible things you are saying must not be true, you must of not eaten for over 200 years". My eyes widened, "200 years is that how long I have been on ice. How is that even possible". The robot rolled his eyes "come inside Master Caleb". We both walked into the desc rated house. There was holes in the roof and walls, but a lot of the old furniture was surprisingly still there. Codsworth went over the fridge and tried to open it. I chuckled on the inside at the robots antics. "Don't worry Codsworth I will get it".

I opened a fridge to see almost nothing, it was expected if Codsworth numbers were not off then it would be expected to be looted many time over. There was a half drunken nuka-cherry plus a box of deviled eggs. "It's not much but it will have to do. So Codsworth have you seen any other people around the area."

"Oh yes there was but every time I went around them they threw rocks at me so I just stayed here until you returned here." I had the last bit of my meal, "hmm so where were these people Codsworth?" I asked. "Oh they are by the neighborhooding city Concord." he said.

"I'm going to go there because I can't accomplish anything just sitting here. Will you come?".

"Of course sir, but may I ask something?" the robot asked me. "Sure anything Codsworth." I said. "What exactly are you hoping to accomplish?"

I stared at the robots middle eye, "only thing I can do,l survive and to make sure my wife's death was not in vain." painful tears started streaming down my face. "Because of her I am here today and I will not forget that...ever."

Codsworth stood there awkwardly, he was a good robot and a good friend, but robots can't fix the hole in your heart. "Don't worry Codsworth now that i'm here you won't be alone anymore." I stood up to go into the laundry room where I hid my army backpack behind the dryer. So it turns out nobody was smart enough to check behind there, I mused.

I had a few painkillers in the back plus a hunting knife. I threw my baton into the bag and holstered the 10mm pistol where the backpack clipped around my waist. Then I checked the two back rooms for anything. On the left was our old master room which only had a broken bed frame and a dresser which had been thoroughly looted. the room on the right was our spare bedroom that we were turning into a baby room. We even had a crib in there, Nora was 5 months into the pregnancy. I clenched my fist this was vault-tec's fault. If they didn't try to do those sick experiments this would of never happened. We would have peacefully lived in the vault, alas that is not to be.

"Sir Caleb are we going?", Codsworth walks into the spare room. "Ah I see you have found your backpack from the time in the military". I nodded, I was one to never think that a robot was possible of emotions. Even if they did, they were programmed that way. They were just a frame of steel with a whole bunch of parts on the inside. The way he acted told me I was wrong, but how could that be so?

"Just a sec Cod", the robot zoomed in his eyes. "Oh come on don't tell me you don't remember your nickname."

"Sir, I have no recollection of being called by a special nickname." I walked around the robot, if he could not remember of all the times I called him Cod, who knows what other memories that have went missing. I opened his back compartment to his wires, I was confronted with a face full of steam. I waved the steam away before I went into a coughing fit.

"Are you okay sir?", Codsworth asked with a hint of worry. "...yeah just what exactly happened to you over these 200 years?" I asked my robot.

"Well the nuclear blast knocked me out for some time. After you and the misses left the blast came. When my systems rebooted nobody was here."

"Hmm interesting, okay well I did call you Cod. Let's go to Concord".

 **XXX**

The hike was pretty short it. If I had to guess it took about an hour to get there. We passed a red rocket gas station. I know that I should of checked it out, but the memories there were too painful. When we got into into Concord I could hear yelling and gunfire.

I pulled the straps on my backpack to tighten the bag to my body and started running to the chaos. I poked around the corner to the street that let to the museum of freedom. I could see multiple half naked men shooting up at people in the building.

"Great giant rats to lunatics", I said as I pulled my pistol out of its sling and aimed it carefully at the closest threat. I squeezed down the bullet and let the bullet loose. I knew as soon as I pulled the trigger I was going to be the cause of one more life. If my time in the army had taught me anything it was the fact that being an solo sniper every shot count. I didn't feel sorrow for those I killed, but I would never forget their faces. Some were filled with pain and misery. But like this gun he had no idea his life was about to go down the drain. When my best friend Kay died during our second tour his last words were "never forget".

The sound of gunfire that my gun made brought some unwanted attention to my vicinity. "Sir they are firing at us!" Codsworth yelled. "Yes you don't think I know this? Now be quiet and help me kill them!" This is when Codsworth went out into the open roasting one of the half naked men. I turned my attention to the rest of the threat, really they were at a disadvantage even if they had better weapons. They had to defend an assault from both sides, so I carefully picked one by one off. I was never one to waste bullets, when the threat was eliminated someone from the building yelled, "there is more of them inside help..please!". I spotted a rifle with a makeshift scope on top of one of the dead body. I looked through the sight, "man this is horrible if they were going to use nails as cross hairs they should've at least done all four sides!" The cross hairs were half assed but it be better than my pistol in my opinion. I opened the doors to the museum and I was confronted by a heap of gun shots. I wrinkled my nose the place certainly lost it's touch after 200 years. I planned to take my son to this place when he got older. Stop thinking about that Caleb, all they are is false dreams. I ran to a column supporting the building and started firing at the men who went hostile on me as soon as I walked into the building. I took my anger out on them so not every shot was a 100 percent hit. The scope was truly horrible but it still did it's job.

 **XXX**

I walked into the room the people I just helped were holed in and a guy with some sort of electric rifle walked up to me. "Thank you for helping we got cornered in this building by raiders".

"So that's what you call them", I muttered to myself. Codsworth floated into the room. "Are these the people you were talking about Cod?"

"No sir Caleb, the men we killed were the ones I was talking about". Someone in a mechanic outfit came over. "How..how did you program one of these to say your name?", he asked amazed.

I shook my head, "no I didn't program him, the factory that built him programmed him, I said.

The mechanic looked confused, "that's Sturges, and I am Preston.", the man held his hand out. I took his hand, "the name is Caleb".

"So we need your help, there are more raiders out there, a lot more of raiders." Sturges said. "So what do we do then?", I asked.

"Sir if I may, but I detected some power armor in the vicinity of the area.", Codsworth said.

"Yeah I was about to go into that", Sturges was taken aback that a robot stole his thunder. "So there is some t-51b power armor on the roof. All we need is a fusion core, and there so happens to be one down in the basement."

I started to see where this was going, "I am not getting into that power armor", I snapped.

Preston stared at me, "why not?"

"That's none of your business. If you want my help I will help, but I am not going to get in that armor." all I could think of was the dead comrades that died in those killing machines.

"Okay", Preston said carefully. "I will get into the power armor, let me just go down and get the power core". I nodded "Cod go with him".

"As you wish sir", I was left to talk to Sturges who was still giving me a strange look. "So from the look of it you're not from around here", Sturges commented.

"What do you mean, I lived here all of my life."

"Well for one you have a vault suit on, which could only mean a few things; you found a spare suit either just laying around or on a dead body or you are a vault dweller. My friendly advice get out of the vault suit as soon as you can. People think you would be an easy target, and trust me you don't want that."

"I was in a vault, but I did live here", I said calmly.

Sturges froze, "how..how is that even possible that means your like a pre war ghoul but without being a ghoul."

"How about you tell me what won't make me an easy target and I will tell you how", I said with a smirk. An eye for an eye." Before he could respond Preston and Codsworth came back into the room.

"I.. I mean we got the fusion core let's set this plan into action."

 **XXX**

All four of us were on the roof staring up in awe of the power armor except me. I hated the armor I wanted to get far away from the armor. Besides I was a sniper how was I supposed to snipe correctly in that suit?

"Can you use this?", Preston asked Sturges as he tried to hand his laser musket over to him. Sturges explained what it was to me and started to go into detail about it, but I told him we had more important matters to discuss. "Preston are you joking i'm no good with guns, I can try but I might just disappoint you."

Preston shook his head, "nonsense plus from the look of it we need all the help we can get." Sturges looked at the musket like it was his impending doom. That's funny it's like the first time I was asked to hold a rifle. I remember I was 15 years old. My family was not big on outdoors stuff except my uncle. You know that crazy uncle that always hits on your sister at thanksgiving, yeah it was that one.

Well uncle Joe hunted and camped all throughout hunting season. It seemed like each year he hunted something different. Well after my 15th birthday he asked me to go, I didn't want to go at first. I mean being away for at least a month, I had friends and other things going for me. My parents forced me to go and afterwards I was glad they did because that's when I learned the love for guns well not all guns. I disliked getting close up with guns. The first thing my uncle strapped me up with a double barrel shotgun. The first deer I saw almost got as scared as me. I nearly pissed my pants that day.

When it was all said and done Preston was in the power armor with a minigun, Sturges went inside to shoot out of a window, and Codsworth and me stayed on the room.

Inside the power armor Preston said, "well wish me luck". I silently nodded to him. He jumped off the building, "Codsworth guard my flank, if anyone comes up to the church blast them to bits".

"As you wish sir".


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Well here is the second installment of the story I thank you for the support from those of you who reviewed or Favorited/followed my story. It means a lot to me, I have some bad news for you guys though next week is my finals week. I will be studying and all that stuff so it might take longer to get pt.3 out. Now enough of my blabbing enjoy!** "As you wish sir", this is what Codsworth said. Although it triggered something completely different. This is when my mind did the unexpected.

 _I was back on my second tour with my best friend Kay, in the army we were considered the loners and we took the long hard dirt path. I couldn't remember where we were, but it was in some hot dense jungle, and we were running like hell. Enemy squadrons cornered us in a small village. We got trapped on a roof and I was using all my body weight against the door to make sure they couldn't get through._

" _Kay take my rifle and pick them off", I ordered. "I turned on our emergency signal so reinforcements are coming soon". "As you wish sir", he said jokingly._

 _In this job we were equals, same rank and we went on the same amount of operations. There just was never a mission where Kay wasn't around. He was my spotter and I was his. It was just how things were. He picked up my rifle, and that's when it happened. A force broke through the door that I was holding and I got pushed to the edge of the roof. My head hit the railing and the metal door landed on my legs. I was forced to watch as the figure that broke our defenses down broke down my friend. It was brutal, Kay was taken out punch by punch._

 _That force was our worst fear.. a suit of power armor. In our world there were only the cold hard truths. It was true that when I pulled the trigger someone died. It was the same when someone in power armor got close to a duo of snipers._

 _I struggled to move the door, but I didn't have the strength to move it at all. Kay looked at me with his eyes. His body was broken down, but on the inside I knew he hadn't kicked it yet. He said something I would never forget. To him I was his only family. Kay lived in the Bronx growing up and after dropping out of school he decided to join the army._

 _He was the laughing stock of the boot camp, that is until I told him to pick himself up. One day he was left out in the mud, kindness was a rare commodity during that time. I gave Kay what little I had l to offer._

 _Our lives were very different, but we were the same. It's why we worked so well together. His last words were, "never forget". That's when the power suit made a hole in my best friend's chest and he was sent to oblivion._

 _It was strange because I didn't scream or yell. I did struggle to get the door off my legs, but I knew even if I was successful I would of been ripped to shreds like my friend. The suit of power armor started to walk towards me and that is when I knew it was over._

 _What I didn't expect was another suit to drop from the sky. When it landed on the roof it shook everything. The door flew off my legs and grazed my face. It made the enemy fall to their knee. The sound of metal hitting metal was the last thing I remember before I woke up in the med bay._

I was breathing heavily, where am I? What am I doing? I saw the rifle in my hand I hastily threw it to the ground.

"Sir are you okay", said Codsworth sensing my pain. After hearing his voice I seemed to be a little better, but there was a part of me that was not. Something was telling me I was worthless and I didn't deserve to be able to pick up that rifle again. It was saying it should've been me instead.

"They're coming get ready!" Preston yelled. "Get a grip on yourself what's a group of half naked guys got on you", I chuckled at my own joke. My panic attack seemed to be gone now.

 **XXX**

Everything was going smooth until I got shot in the arm. "Fuck", I cursed to help to ease the pain. I turned towards the church and wildly shot until the raider fell off the top of the building.

"I'm sorry Master Caleb, but there are just too many of them." I looked down to see Preston dealing with some sort of giant beast.

"What the hell is that?", I audibly muttered.

I waved off my robot, "just cover me". My robot didn't seem to ever stop worrying about me.

"Shit happens Cod". I hid back into the crashed vertibird and took some painkillers out of my bag and swallowed them dry. Now that will feel better in a few. I looked at the gap between buildings as Codsworth kept them busy. I've jumped farther in worse conditions, "fuck it", I muttered to myself. When I went to jump Codsworth almost whined, "Master".

I ignored my overprotective robot, they have to die right now. After I got rid of the ones on the roof, I picked up a grenade off one of the dead bodies and threw it down the stairwell. I heard them scream in fear of the grenade. What I heard after was way better, it was peaceful silence.

"Teach you to shoot me you idiots", I spat off the roof. Preston had just killed well whatever that thing was. He waved for me to come down. "Cod meet me by the group on the first floor."

I walked down the church, I never went to church. I didn't believe in a god and if I did all hope of that god would be gone by now. I mean what creator would allow so much death and destruction to his people.

When I got to the lobby I saw that Preston was out already out of the power armor, on the inside I peacefully sighed. The old power armor, was like a ghost haunting me. "That was insane", Sturges said. I shook my head, "Preston what the hell was that thing you were fighting?"

"You must not be from around here", he said in disbelief . "that was a deathclaw", Sturges said. "Preston you know he is from a vault right?"

"That's what I thought, but how could a vault dweller be possibly be so good at killing?"

"Lay off it Preston, he isn't prying into your past life. He helped us so that's enough." I nodded in thanks to Sturges.

"Well we need to find a safe place to set up shop", Preston started to say but then an old lady interrupted him. "Preston tell everyone about the place."

"Mama Murphy, nobody wants another one of your ideas. That's what led us to the ghouls a couple of days ago.", another lady in the group said snarkily. As the group continued to bicker, Codsworth came up to me.

"May I speak with you in private sir", Codsworth asked. "Sure", we walked to the other side of the room. "Master, I must put my input in with you about what these people want. You truly want to survive then these people could help you.I suggest telling them about Sanctuary."

A part of me wanted to never be there again, but I knew it was the best chance of survival. I called Preston over, "I know a place that you guys could set up as a safe house, but I want something in return."

He fiddled with his laser musket, "sure anything". "So up by the vault I was from...", I swallowed the grief and continued. "There is a small community of houses by a river that could easily be set up as a home base." "

"Yeah that sounds like the place Mama Murphy was talking about. So what did you want from me?" Preston asked. "If you are to use that as a secure base just promise me that you won't bring the power armor to that town."

"I would, but I have no where to put it and it is just too valuable to leave it here.", Preston said.

"Sir if I may, I know a place that we could store the power armor in Sanctuary.", Codsworth said. "What do you mean by that Cod?", I asked puzzled.

"Remember when we would have block parties with the whole neighborhood? Well one of our neighbors had a cellar that had an entrance from the backyard. We could simply put it down there.", Codsworth suggested.

"Well that would work, except for one thing I was going to use that for where I live." I said. "So that would not work."

"Well how about this, we use one building to store it and you can stay away from that building. You going to tell me why? What do you have against power armor?", Preston started to try to get answers out of me.

"You stay out of my business and i'll do likewise for you. We may be allies, but we are not friends", I said darkly. Preston didn't have anything to say after that. "I guess I will meet you there".

When I left the Museum the sun was setting down, "We better get home Codsworth", I simply said.

"Right you are Master", I looked over the street and there was quite a collection of dead bodies. One of the raiders that was in beefier armor was still alive. He was probably the leader.

He was mumbling in pain, "How did a damn Vault Dweller beat me". I crouched and put my face in front of his. I need to remember the faces I told myself. Simply I said, "This Vault Dweller can kill". I pushed my pistol into his head and blew it off. Laying a few feet away was a hunting rifle. The mahogany on the stock of the gun was dented and stained with blood. When I picked it up it kind of stuck to my hand.

"These raiders just don't take care of their guns!", I gave a frustrated cry as I threw it in my bag and headed home.

 **XXX**

I was halfway across the old bridge that went across the river and went into Sanctuary. When the wood planks under me snapped in half.

"Master are you okay?", the robot frantically asked. "Yeah", I coughed out some dirty river water. I struggled to get out of the river. It was dark, cold, and my arm was starting to hurt again. I haven't been able to get the bullet out of my arm. When I got out of the water I was shivering from head to toe. Turns out vault jumpsuits are not meant for the cold.

"Sir you need to warm up otherwise you are going to get hypothermia", Codsworth said tirelessly. "Is there any extra clothing in the town?" I asked him.

"I think there was some in the house across the street. In the meantime just stay in the house Sir. It would not do you well to get sick." As soon as Codsworth got out the entrance of the house. He crashed into the ground.

"Cod?", I asked. I jumped up, making sure I didn't hit my arm against the wall. I put my hand against the robots metal shell. Quickly my hand began to heat up from contact with the downed robot.

"That's not good", I muttered. I took my hand off the robot and opened his back panel. "I don't know shit about robots", I grumbled. Maybe Sturges can fix him up or something. I hit Codsworth's power switch to the off position.

The shivers that ran through my body reminded me that I was going to need to get warmed up. It needed to happen soon. I have had hypothermia before. It was the winter of my first tour. We lost our good friend Pete, it was all because of me. If I didn't take that extra blanket maybe he would not be dead. I shuddered at the memory, I didn't need to freak out right now. I could die, but the hollow face he made after the cold had taken him was too much.

" _You are a worthless piece of shit",_ the voice said. It wasn't the first time I had heard the voice, but it had been a while. Then it seemed to disappear before I went into the vault, why did it have to come back now?

" _You just let your friends die"_ , it hissed. " _You fall for everything and stand for nothing!"_

"Stop please, stop it", I begged the voice inside my head. I heard footsteps and turned around to see Preston and Sturges.

"Damn did you fall in the river", Sturges asked. "So that's what that hole was from." Preston didn't say a word, but instead he took off his cream colored duster and put it over me.

"Sturges stay by him his temperature must be low. I am going to get some excess wood to start a fire and get him warmed back up.

Everything around me went fuzzy, I knew people were around. I even knew what Preston was doing for me, but my body didn't no it couldn't respond. Those were the last feelings I felt until I passed out.

 **XXX**

The first thing I could feel was my face and it felt like a pint sized rock hit it. I slowly opened my eyes and I see concrete. My arm hurt too, but that was thanks to the bullet stuck in my arm. I heard a crackle from a fire. What happened? I remember that my robot just crashed for one reason or another. Preston gave me his jacket. Now that was something I wasn't expecting. I rolled over and sat up, my body was sore from falling asleep on the concrete. Nobody was around, but there was a plastic plate with some cooked up eggs.

"Beggars can't be too picky I guess", I shrugged. After I was done I got up I went to try to go find Sturges or Preston. I saw them talking by the playground.

"This may be a good place to settle down", Preston said. "No", Sturges was shaking his head. "It's way too open. We can be attacked from across the river and from many other directions".

"Then we will just build a wall around that area", Preston pointed at the old cold-a-sack. "Preston think logically that is going to take a absurd amount of resources."

"Well here we have an absurd amount of resources. There is a forest just over there and the buildings need to be scrapped.", I piped into the argument.

"Good Morning Caleb, how did you sleep", Sturges asked obviously annoyed that sided with Preston. "Not bad, but not good. Thanks Preston", he gave me a silent nod. Sturges our options are simple, for one there are only seven of us and that's including Codsworth. For two how much longer do you want to search for a good place to settle down? From what I have seen from what has change I really don't think there is anyplace truly safe."

Sturges didn't argue back but he didn't look happy either, "well I better look for a set of tools so I can start on 'our' project".

"Oh hey Sturges, so since my robot crashed you wanna help me with that?", I asked.

"Yeah I saw that, well I think I may know what is wrong with him, but we probably don't have spare parts for him. So we will have to go hunting for them. I will help you, but in return tell me what happened in that vault?"

"Well I was in cryostasis.", I said simply.

"Cryo-what?", Preston asked.

"It's where you're pretty much on ice in a machine. Well I was on ice for 200 years."

Their eyes widened, "so you're from before the war?",Sturges asked amazed.

"Yeah I was, I also lived here. Codsworth was my robotic servant of sorts."

"I see now", Sturges said connecting the dots. "Yeah I will help you, but first thing is first let's get you out of that vault suit. You look like a Brahmin in a Deathclaw pen."

"A what?", I asked confused.

"Ha, wow Sturges and here I thought Mama Murphy was crazy. That joke was horrible.", Preston shook his head.

"Whatever, still the point is you are a target in that suit."

When he left Preston came over to me. "Were you the only person who made it out of the vault?"

"Yeah", I muttered. "I got to do something before I start helping with the 'project."

 **XXX**

Out of all the things in my life going back to that vault was the hardest. I just wanted to hide from the suffering and pain. I just wanted to forget about what happened in there, but I knew I couldn't. If I did that I would be forgetting all those things about my wife that were so great. Before all this happened she was my heart and I was her shield. In a way she was my shield also. She kept my demons away, but now they are back and ready to thrive off this new world. I carried my dead wife out of the forsaken vault, when I got to the bridge that went over the tiny stream I stopped. Even with the total nuclear annihilation this area was pretty and it was still full of life. There were trees and all sorts of plants. Even if they are mutated to some extent, it still is beautiful.

I looked up at the sky and water started to hit my face. It was raining, so maybe the atmosphere isn't totally messed up. "I'm sorry, I couldn't save you." I clenched my fist. The pain from losing her was worse than any bullet I had taken in my life. Either physically or emotionally. Tears started to come out of my eye ducts, soon the rain and tears became one. "Let's take you home", I said to my dead partner. I lifted her up and carried her back to Sanctuary. I found a shovel and started to dig a hole in my old back yard.

Once it was big enough I went over to my wife and sat down next to her. I brushed her hair out of the way and I kissed her on the forehead. "Goodbye my love", I whispered. I slowly lifted her down the hold. By this time it was pouring down rain. I packed the dirt back on top of her, then I grabbed an old yellow wooden crate and mounted in the dirt in front of the grave. I pulled my hunting knife out of my bag and carved her name in it.

 _ **Jessica Danes**_

 _ **Was loved by all of those around her, a great wife and a great women.**_

"I guess that will have to do", I sighed and sat down against the wall and let the misery trickle down on to my face.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: So you know when you need to do something but instead you spend your time doing something else. In my case it was another chapter of fan fiction. I wanted to thank all of you for reading it and thank those of you who followed/favorite you really boost my ego as a writer. I would like some advice because that could really help me out. If you have any ideas don't be afraid to pm me. Hope you enjoy the latest installment!** It had been a peaceful week, by peaceful I mean nothing has tried to kill me. I guess the wasteland decided my life was starting to get boring. Each day it went like this, I would wake up and eat some sort of food. Well it was more like we needed to find some food. Sure Sanctuary had a lot of resources, but food was not one of them. There was no farm and all the fridges had been ransacked long ago probably by some raiders.

Our problem was solved by the creek north of the town. There was many plants that were growing off the creek. Our food problem was solved it had many edible plants. I would've not considered some of those to be edible, but I was new to this world and I would just have to trust the judgement of Preston and his group.

We were almost done with the defenses when some raiders decided it was a good idea to attack us. Fortunately at that time we were not caught off guard. There were four of them and we saw them from a good ways away. Our plan was to make it seem like we don't notice , but Preston and I were in one of the buildings we were not using on the other side of town. I had my hunting rifle that I found a week ago. With some of my break time I repaired it and washed the blood off the gun. I attached a short sighted scope on top of it. For now that would have to work. I traded my pipe rifle with that really depressed guy in our camp. He really never has said his name, but he gave me all his .308 ammo for the shitty pipe rifle. So now I actually had equipment I liked. Preston was still using his laser musket, I shook my head when I thought about that gun. It sure had a lot of force behind it, but it took two cranks to reload a single fusion cell.

When they were getting closer I layed down on the ground a put the barrel through the open wall setting it against a piece of steel that was still intact. 1,2, and 3 the stock kicked back into my shoulder. For others the kick of the gun was painful, but for me it was a familiar feeling. I smiled when the one I was aiming at fell to the ground. The other three turned around and started to freak out.

"Damn okay I give you props Caleb, you were right about that one was their leader. How did you know?". I held my hand up to shut up Preston.

"They are getting the senses back let's take the rest of them out before they have a chance to do any damage". Preston walked out of the house and drew their attention towards them. Meanwhile I lined up for the second shot. The stock slammed into my shoulder for a second time, the trade off was one less raider. By the time I was ready to line my third shot Preston killed the last two.

"By the way Preston I knew because of the way he walked. It also seemed like he had slightly better gear."

Sturges that runs out from behind the wall, "That was frickin awesome!" he shouted. "I didn't realize you were that great of a shot".

I shrugged and went inside the walled off area, "Sturges you should loot and dispose the bodies since we killed them." I laid my rifle down on my bed and walked over to the bridge. I sat down near the hole that I fell through a week ago. The only sound I could hear was the faint sound of the water purifier running. It was painful just sitting here working on the defenses for the town, but I knew it was the right thing to do. I needed to do something just to get it off my mind. This place was no longer my home, a home is where the heart is. I don't know where my heart has went, but it's sure not here.

"Ahem", someone cleared their throat behind me. "Hey Caleb since we almost got the wall up a pair of extra hands aren't necessary. I know you don't want to be here".

I was about to argue, but Preston stopped me. "It's the truth, i've seen it in your face. I know how it feels to be somewhere you don't want to be." "Sturges says he knows a place where you can find parts for your robot. He wanted to talk to you about it before dark.

I stood up and brushed off my jumpsuit, I still needed to get out of it. Not just for being 'easy prey', but to get away from vault-tec as soon as possible.

 **XXX**

"So I found and old map in that underground shelter, and I figured out where you could find a good spot for finding parts for your rust-bucket.", he said jokingly.

"So where is this place?", I ask completely avoiding his bad excuse for humor. "Let me see that pip-boy on your arm." He pinpointed a specific X and Y coordinate and said, "That is where you would have to go to find parts for your robot. At least I think so.", he also gave me a piece of paper with a list of all the components that were needed.

"So first you need a CPU, but not just an ordinary one. It has to be brand-handy and version...", Sturges looked at Codsworth's shell. "Model number 53-C", he started to describe all of the components to me and that is when I stopped him.

"Sturges no offense but I really don't care what each part does. I find them you fix him that's our deal", I said bluntly. He was a little taken aback, but he nodded in understanding. I was never a mechanic when it came to robots. I more specialized in guns in the army and lock picking, but that was during my spare time.

I never cared for that robot, I was in a fit about getting him over 200 years ago; it was all Jessica's idea. What weirded me out was the fact I was risking my life to go retrieve parts for the bot. Maybe I was in need of him in some way, it just felt...it felt right. I don't know why.

Sturges broke my thoughts, "So for our second task. We need to get you out of that vault suit. Is there something in particular you want because I found a few different outfits around Sanctuary and I rounded them up.", he said.

"Well this vault jumpsuit it honestly a perfect fit except that it's a vault jumpsuit. It sticks to my skin and it's lightweight."

"So you want something lightweight huh? Something that would let you move around with ease.", he muttered. His eyes lightened up, "I have an idea, but it's going to involve your jumpsuit. So you're going to have to do with some military fatigues until i'm done. Don't worry it won't look anything like a vault jumpsuit."

"I guess we will have to see how it turns out, plus it's not like it's my first time in the fatigues", I said.

"Wait you were in the army?", Sturges asked amazed. "Yeah I was, but that's in the past", I said bitterly. I changed out of my jumpsuit for a full set of military fatigues from head to toe. When I topped it off with a military beret I got sense of deja vu.

"Wow you look spiffy.", Mama Murphy said in her weak voice. "I see a dark future coming for you."

I looked at her like she was a lunatic, "Yeah because you can see the future, let me guess i'm going to get filled with bullet holes", I scoffed at her.

"I got the sight kid all I need is some jet to access it. If you give me some I can tell you more", she pleaded.

I shook my head, "I'm not going to fuel your desire for that crap at all. I don't need any extra deaths on my conscious.", I said darkly.

"Oh come don't be stupid we all our going to die out here in some way or another so why not choose to go our own way. Were going to need the 'sight' and you're going to need it to.", she declared.

"Get your drugs from someone else", I barked back. "Time to leave this joint".

"Why don't you stay for the night and leave in the morning it be safer?", Sturges asked. "You could be well rested and well fed before you go."

"No it's better for all of us if I leave sooner than later", I looked up at Sturges. "Thank you for helping me with all that stuff."

He waved it off, "Ah it was nothing, plus I still have one last thing to tell you about this world before you leave." He pulled out a bottle-cap out of his pocket,"This is the currency, a bottle cap is the base of trading with caravans and other stores." He flipped the bottle-cap towards me and I caught it.

I gave him a silent nod and left with the cloths on my back and my bag with a few essential supplies. When I got to the edge of the town I took a quick breather and checked my bag. "Let's see what we got. Half a bottle of painkillers, three bottles of purified of water, and some old cans of pork and beans.", I said listing off my supplies. I modified the backpack to my liking and I made two holsters. One was for my rifle which was on the back of my bag and the other one was on the side where I could quickly pull my pistol out. Sure it took some space out of the bag itself, but what other choice did I have for my guns? They have always been my livelihood, especially now. I swung the bag back onto my back and I started the trek to to the Robot disposal grounds.

 **XXX**

The darkness was my cloak, it was my killzone. Even with 200 years of cryostasis I never lost my ability to see in the dark. My eyes got used to the darkness since that was most of my ops back in the army. It's not like I had a infrared scope with me all the time. I was on top of this hill and that's when I spotted something moving in the dark. I pulled my rifle out just in case it was a hostile. What I saw made my stomach churn, two wild mongrels were feeding of a half eaten carcass.

"God that reeks", I muttered to myself as I plugged my nose. My stomach started to grumble, okay time for dinner I said morbidly to myself. After I took the first mongrel out the other one was allerted. Not wanting to miss since he was now to close for my sniper I quickly dropped my rifle and pulled my pistol. The wild beast whimpered as I shot him. The first shot went into his hind leg. I finished him by sending another bullet into his eye. No need to waste any more meat. As a hunter I learned the best place to kill your prey is in the eye. This is because nobody eats the eyes.

My uncle taught me that, that's when I brought up the question what about the societies that do eat eyes? He laughed at my question all he said was you worry about that when it becomes it a problem.

I pulled the two dead dogs to the top of the hill, then I grabbed enough wood to start a fire. Usually I would have flint and steel or a lighter to start the fire, but not today. I would just have to use friction to start the fire.

 **XXX**

After about 20 minutes of trying to start a fire I got a flame. While the fire got more fuel I skinned the two animals and prepped them to be cooked. Once they were on the fire I leaned against a tree. Just in a week my life had flipped around, but it was nice to be out here rather than back at Sanctuary. It was peaceful out here, it was just me and the sound of the fire cracking. I pulled one of the pieces of meat out of the fire and took a bite.

"My god this is so much better than that crap at Sanctuary", I murmured as I mindlessly ate the food. Honestly I didn't even need half of the meat I cooked, but I could not let it go to waste. My uncle taught me how to dry cook the jerky so that it would last longer. Mainly for our far longer hunting trips. He had a special way for making jerky and I could almost replicate it. After it was done I wrapped it in my jacket and carefully placed it into my bag. A few minutes later of listening to the old world radio, the plane of oblivion took me away.

" _I can't believe you Caleb! How could you possibly do this?", the door busted open of the american embassy. There was a redheaded girl that was fuming with anger. Her name was Carolyn. She was like my second love, I knew her since I joined the military, but we took different paths. I went towards the special opps and she went to the nurses academy to learn how to be a field medic._

" _You just let Kay die", she yelled. "And now you dare ask for leave time from the military."_

 _I didn't even look at her. "You know what i'm..i'm sorry for what happened, but you think it was my fucking choice to let him die!", I screamed back at her._

 _She came up to me and slapped my right cheek. "You bastard! If you really cared you would avenge him and kill that motherfucker that killed him. Out of all the people who survived that useless excuse of an opp it should've not been you", she spat out at me._

 _I got off the couch and started to walk out of the room, "Thanks Carolyn you helped me decide what I want to do with my life, and it's sure not stay around a girl that I loved who blames me for my best friend's death", I said calmly._

I bolted upright and was breathing heavily, "God damn it", I wheezed. I checked my pip-boy and saw that I only got an hour worth of sleep. I pissed out the fire and left.

 **XXX**

I got to the robot disposal ground a few hours later; there was a hint of light on the sky. There were piles of disposed robots of all kinds, Protectrons, ,mister handys, and even some sentry bots. I pulled out my list and started to dig for the right parts. I was surprised to see so many parts intact. I found the sensor chip almost immediately. At least I think I did, maybe I should've paid more attention to Sturges while he was explaining each part.

I heard heavy footsteps from behind me, but when I noticed it was too late. When I turned around I saw a raider in make shift power armor with a flamer. The raider started to laugh maliciously. "Ah the look on your face", she said as she help up her flamer. "Bye bye motherfucker", I jumped behind the pile of robots as a shield, but not before she lit my left arm on fire.

I swallowed the screams that tried to reach for my lungs and patted out my arm. My arm was thoroughly singed. He was melting down my barrier quickly. The only chance I had was to run. As soon as I left the cover someone shot me with a high caliber rifle in the leg. "Fuck!", I screamed and doubled over in pain. I had to get up or I was done for. I would be a raiders jet story for around the campfire if I didn't get up. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the raider in power armor slowly walking over to me.

"It's over", I whispered to myself. That's when I remembered Jessica and her laying back in vault 111. Her death must not be in vain. I struggled to get up, "You're still trying?", the raider in the power armor scoffed at me. "Just give up you fuck!" She sent another wave of fire at me, but this time I was quick enough to get out of the way. I started trying to run as fast as I could. I could hear gunshots in the distance as I ran. It was a good thing he wasn't that good of a marksman otherwise I would be dead already. I tripped on a tree branch and fell head first into a muddy pond. After that I blacked out.


End file.
